Escape To Hell
by NateMate
Summary: This group of friends say they will be with each other through Hell and high water, but when it actually comes to Hell, can they stick together? Rated M for language, lemons, and intense gore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my new horror story, and thank you to NoRoleModelz98, for letting me use his characters, Stephanie, Winter, and Drake. Check out his stories, he is definitely in my top 5 favorite authors. I also got a PM telling me I should do lemon requests, so tell me if I should start that, now enjoy the story. And just as a warning, don't get too attached to any characters, just trust me.

Chapter 1: Get out.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up at 1:00 on Friday night, in the sleep hall, with Drake on the bunk on top of mine, and Axel to my right. Garth was across the walkway, with Hutch on the top bunk.

I got out of bed, as quietly as possible. I walked over to Axle, and put my hand over his mouth. He soon woke up, and tried to yell, but that's why my hand was on his mouth.

"C'mon, it's time to go." I whispered. "Ok, I'll go get Hutch and Garth, I'll get drake." Axle said. "Ok, make sure you stay quiet." I said. I tip toed accross the walkway, and shook Garth awake, knowing he wouldn't yell. "Go to Axle, I gotta get Hutch." I said, as quiet as possible, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Mhmm." Was all he said. I climbed the bunk, and shook Hutch awake. "It's time, let's go." I said, helping him down so he wouldn't make a lot of noise.

We met up with our little group. "Alright, now we just have to take out the front door gaurd." I said. I approached the man wearing digi camo, and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around quickly, and punching him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Alright, we're clear." Drake said. "Hutch grab the cutters." Axle said, pointing under the sleeping hall.

"Ok, I'll go get the girls." I said. "I'll come with you, I need to see Lilly, like now, I hate that they separated us." Hutch said. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Kate." I whispered, stealthily walking to the girls sleep hall.

I saw Kate's on the top bunk, and opened the window above her. I was standing on Hutch's shoulders.

Hutch was pretty built, with grey fur and black streaks, with steel grey eyes. I was the most muscular one in our group, since I was working on cars since I was twelve, and I've been to military camp four times. But this time I had enough.

I was put here because our group was in a fight, defending Garth. He tried to pick a fight with the rest of the football team, and we all jumped in to defend him, including the girls. We were all kicked off the team, and suspended. The girls were kicked off the cheer squad, and also suspended. We were all sent to mandatory military camp, and we wanted out. We were going to get out.

I tapped Kate on the shoulder. "Hey beautiful." I whispered, passionately kissing her. "I missed you Humph." She said, kissing me again. "I missed you too. But it's time to go, wake up Steph, Candy, Winter, and Lilly." I commanded. "I'll take care of the gaurd." I added. "Good luck." She whispered. "You too." I said.

Gaurd's POV

"I fucking hate this post, no one ever tried to escape." I thought to myself. "I could be sleeping." I said out loud this time. "Fucking hell, I'm just going to lea-" I was interrupted, hearing rustling on the side of the hall. "Yes! Finally some action, someone's sneaking out!" I thought. I walked to the side of the hall, and pulled out my tazer. I saw a figure dissapear behind the hall, and I walked towards it. I reached the back of the building, and walked around it, and yelled: "He-."

Humphrey's POV

The gaurd walked around the back of the building, and went to yell, but I greeted him with a fist. He went down like a bag of bricks. Kate had to be out by now. Hutch walked in front of me as we walked around to the front of the building, seeing the five girls there. Hutch ran up to Lilly, and kissed her passionately. "Oh Hutch, I missed you so much." Lilly said. "Let's get going." Stephanie, a tan wolf, with Brown eyes, and hair over one of her eyes said.

"Yeah, the guys are at the fence already." I said, taking off towards the fence. All of them followed me, and I saw Axel, the second strongest wolf, on look out. Axel was a grey wolf, with a buzzcut. (Hair like their manes In the movie.)

Garth was on his knees, cutting the fence, while Drake held it, as to not make any noise. Garth cut each rod in the fence, and put the cut portion on the ground.

"We agree we'll all meet at my late uncle's cabin just west of here, right?" Axle asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok, then let's go, follow Humphrey's blazer, he knows where to go." Axle said.

We walked out to the parking lot, and I got into my black '85 Chevy Blazer, with a big block, fourteen inch lift, 44" inch tires, and a red hand print on the door, from Ivan Moody of Five Finger Death Punch, after a concert I went to.

I bought Ivan a drink, and Ivan liked the Blazer, so he put his hand print on it. It also had red accents and pinstripes. I also modified it, so there was four seperate seats in the back, and not a three seater bench.

Stephanie, Axel, Kate, Lilly, Hutch and I went to My Blazer. While Candy, Garth, Drake and Winter got into Drake's 2015 Jeep Wrangler, because that is how they rode here, escorted by police.

I started my Blazer and the big block roared to life, no doubt waking everyone in the camp, and Drake followed me, quickly.

"Suck it bitches!" Steph screamed out the window. "We're gone Motherfuckers!" Hutch shouted out the window as well. "Slide the windows closed guys. It's fucking cold." Kate said shivering. I rolled down my window at this exact moment, and lit a cigarette I had in the glove box.

"Can I grab one of those?" Axle asked from the back. "Yeah, sure." I said, passing the box back along with the lighter. "Can I have one too?" Lilly asked me. "Yeah, just take one if you want." I said. They all took one except for Steph, who didn't smoke. They gave the box back, and there was only one left in there, but I had another in the glove box.

"Can I grab one too?" Kate asked. "Wait, I thought you didn't smoke?" I asked. "Well, I wanna try it. I may like it. I don't know." Kate said. "Well ok, try one then." I said, handing her the lighter and the box. She took a puff of it and coughed. "Don't breathe it in on your first smoke, bring it in your mouth, then exhale." I said, chuckling.

"I don't think you're cut out to smoke Kate." Lilly said chuckling. "Shut the fuck up!" Kate yelled.

Drake's POV

"Guys calm down, we'll be safe at Axel's uncle's house. They have a garage, so they won't see our vehicles." I reassured the group. " I don't know, his uncle's… well… gone. That shit creeps me out." Candy said. "Yeah, I feel bad using a dead guys house." Winter said. "Does he even have enough bedrooms?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, it's a five bedroom house, so every couple can get a room." I explained to them. "I guess we'll be ok." Winter said. "There it is." I said.

Third Person POV

The house was very large, with three floors. It was taken care of, because a cleaning lady comes in once a month to keep it up. The interior was beautiful, all real wood. It had a spiral staircase, that lead to both floors, with exits on each floor. It had three rooms on the second floor, and one on the first, with the master bedroom on the third floor.

Humphrey's POV

"So who gets the master?" Humphrey asked, looking around. "I'll take it." Axel answered. "How about we arm wrestle for it?" I suggested. "Ok, but I've been lifting a lot lately." Axel said.

We walked to the coffe table, and put our elbows on it. We then locked hands, and Lilly counted down.

"Three… Two… One... Go!" She yelled. I brought his arm down quickly and easily.

"Welp, I guess it's yours." Axel said as he sighed. "Anyone else wanna object, and arm wrestle for it?" I asked. "Nope, we're good." Garth responded. "Ok, good." I said, walking up to the master bedroom with Kate.

We got in and I noticed a brand new Liberty Gun Safe in the corner. "Wow, look at that." I said to Kate. "Huh, that's the new model isn't it?" Kate asked. "Yup, see dating me gives you a lot more knowledge about guns and stuff I said laughing. Kate chuckled as well.

"Well, we have the whole floor to ourselves, what should we do?" Kate asked seductively, putting her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately.

"I may have an idea." I said, dropping onto the bed, me on top of Kate, making out.

"Mmmh… Humphrey, it's been too long, I hate how they separated us into girls and boys. I missed having you inside me." She said, with a sexy flare in her voice.

"Welp, you don't have to wait any longer." I said, unbuttoning her shirt that she had just put on. "Oh baby, you work fast." She said, moaning a bit as I cupped her breast.

"I'm ready Humphrey, fuck me… now." She whispered, unbuttoning my digital camo pants that I got from the camp. I pulled off her jeans, leaving her in just her bra and panties. "You look even better than I remember." I said, kissing her neck. "Holy shit, I need you in me." She said, pulling off my boxers, making my dick pop out.

"Someones excited." Kate said, staring at my ten inch member. "That makes two of us." I said, motioning towards her panties, that now had a wet spot on them. "You got me." She said, kissing me again.

I unhooked her bra and it fell to the floor. Revealing her beautiful d-cup breasts. "Are these as good as you remember?" Kate asked, shaking her tits in my face. "Even better. I said, tearing off her panties with my teeth.

I looked at her pink, swollen vagina, and gave it a long lick, from bottom to the top. "Ohh baby, I love you so much." She moaned. "I love you too." I said, kissing her.

I lined my dick up with her pussy, and plunged it in slowly. "OH FUCK HUMPHREY!" She screamed, as I began to hump her. She began to moan louder as I picked up my pace.

"Faster… Harder!" She screamed. "Holy shit, I forgot how tight you were!" I moaned, increasing my speed and strength. "I forgot how big you were!"

After a few minutes, Kate let out a high pitched moan, letting me know her climax was about to come. (Pardon the pun.)

She moaned loudly, and shot her sweet smelling juices around my dick, and on my balls. "Holy fuck, I'm gonna cum, in or out?" I moaned out. "O-out! They made me cancel birth control!" I pulled out of Kate, and came on her breasts and face, for about thirty seconds. "Holy fuck!" She said, cleaning off her face and chest, and swallowing the rest.

"That was awesome Kate." I said, kissing her passionately, as I pushed my tongue to the back of her throat.

"I need a shower." Kate said, walking into the master bedroom's private bathroom. She turned on the shower, and washed up, she was out about five minutes later.

Just then we heard a blood curdling scream come from downstairs. I threw on a pair of jeans, and ran down to see what happened.

It was Stephanie screaming. She was in the bathroom, covered by a towel. I ran in along with Hutch and Axel. "What the hell happened?" We all asked.

Stephanie's POV (five minutes earlier)

"I'm so happy we got to escape from that camp." I said, smiling like an idiot. "Yeah, me too. I can't believe they actually had us separated at all times. I would've killed someone if I didn't see you soon." Axel said, chuckling.

"I know you're joking, but you're one scary motherfucker when you make death threats." I said, giggling. "But you're my scary motherfucker." I added. "Thanks babe." He said, kissing me, but I wasn't up for a make out session, I was tired.

"Sorry baby, but I want a shower, I'm way too exhausted for this." I said, a deep frown on my face. "It's ok, I'm tired too." Axel said, giving me a half smile.

"I'll be back, and you can 'play' with me after my shower." I said, putting a lot of emphasis on "Play."

I walked over to the bathroom, the one in the front right corner of the house. There were two bathrooms on the first floor, three on the second, and one in the master bedroom. I turned on the water, and got it to the perfect temperature. I took of my clothes, and hopped in the shower.

I tuned on the shower head, expecting warm water, but instead getting… blood. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I let out the loudest scream of my life.

I literally jumped out of the shower, and put a towel around myself, because I heard running upstairs.

Humphrey was the first one in the bathroom. "How did he get here so fast? He's further away than everyone else." I thought, but as quickly as the thought came, it vanished. Axel and Hutch showed up behind him. "What the hell happened?" They all blurted out. I was still extremely frightened, so I blurted out a few incoherent words.

"I-I… B-b-loo-d… in sh-sh-ow-er." I managed to say, hyperventilating. I do that when I'm extremely frightened, and I was more than extremely frightened. They all turned their attention to the shower, still spewing blood.

Humphrey's POV (present)

I walked over to the shower, and it didn't look like blood. It was more brown than red. I stuck my hand under the running water, making the rest of the group gasp. I looked closely at my hand, and saw little particles.

"Hey Axel, when was this last used?" I asked Axel. "About three years ago, why?" He asked me. "'Cause its fucking rust!" I said, laughing. "You just got scared by rust Steph!" I shouted laughing at her, along with everyone else. Her cheeks started to turn red. "How do I make the water clear again?" She asked, still red-faced. "Just let it run for a few minutes, it should clear up." I instructed.

"Ok, sounds good." Steph said. "Can you guys leave now, I've had enough embarrassment for one night." She added. "Haha, ok see you tomorrow guys." I said, and went to my room.

As I was walking up to my room, I heard some soft moans coming from Garth and Cany's room. "Ooh, I can really be a dick!" I thought, and walked up to his door.

I pounded on it about ten times as hard as I could, and took off down the hall. "Hey what the fuck do you want?" Garth yelled, bursting through his door. He looked at me, next to the spiral staircase, and I flipped him off. "Fuck you." He said. "Don't threaten me with pleasure!" I joked, and walked back upstairs.

I entered the room, and was greeted by Kate. "What was the scream about?" She asked me. "Stephanies shower water was rusty… she thought it was blood." I said annoyed I had to leave my beautiful girlfriend, to show Steph rust. "Fucking really? She couldn't tell it was brown, and not red?" Kate asked, thinking her friend was dumb.

"She was pretty rattled, I guess she's just weirded out staying in another house." I said. "Yeah, I am too, but I still know the difference between rust and blood." Kate said, giggling. Just then it started to rain.

"Did you hear what happened to his uncle?" I asked. "Who Axel's? No I didn't." She said. "He was murdered. In this very bed." I said ominously. "You're just trying to scare me so we can cuddle tonight. Well it didn't work, I'm not scAREd!" She said, thunder sounding when she said "scared", causing her to say the middle of the word louder, and she clung onto me.

"Yup didn't work at all." I said, sarcastically. "Ok, maybe a little cuDDLINg!" She said as thunder sounded again.

"Let's get some sleep, we haven't had a comfortable bed in forever." I said, sitting on the bed. "Yeah, I can't wait to sleep on something other than a rock." She said, getting under the blanket. I got under the blanket with her.

She crawled over to me, and put her back on my chest, with my arm under her head. "Night' Humph." Kate said. "Night' Kate, I love you." I said, kissing her on the lips. I shut my eyes, and fell asleep within minutes.

Garth's POV

I was sleeping with Candy's head on my chest, when I heard a noise outside the door. "I swear to God if that's Humphrey again, I'll kill him, well I'll attempt to kill him at least." I thought to myslef. I carefully put a pillow under Candy's head, and walked to the door. "Humphrey, I swear to fuckin- oof!" I tried to open the door and walked into it. It didn't open. I tried it again, awake result, it was stuck.

I reared back, and kicked the door as hard as possible. Before I connected with the door, it swung open, causing me to fall on my face. "Whoever fucking did that, you better fucking run." I snarled angrily. I saw a figure dissapear down the hall and I saw it was Humphrey.

"Get back here asshole!" I said, chasing Humphrey. He turned around and gave me the finger again, running off down the hall. I ran through a door, and looked around, not seeing him anywhere. "I know your here Humphrey! Now come out so I can kick your ass!" I screamed, furious at Humphrey. I looked around at my surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" I wondered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I assumed it was Humphrey, and turned around and swung my fist, but nothing was there, and I ended up punching a wall. I heard a crack in my hand, and winced in pain. "Fuck me! What the hell touched me?" I said loudly.

Just then, I heard a creak behind me. I spun around, ready to fight. Nothing. Again. "I'd better get back to Candy." I thought, opening the door to the room I was in. "I don't remember closing that. I don't remember any of this. Where the hell am I?" I wondered. I saw another door and I flung it open. There was a Browning Hi-Power sitting on the table, with two full mags next to it.

I looked at it for a moment, and decided it couldn't hurt to take it. I loaded one magazine into it, and put the other into my pocket. "26 rounds should be good." I thought to myslef.

I walked around the corner, and was I the downstairs living room. "At least I know where I am now." I thought. I moved to the spiral staircase, and put the Browning in my back pocket.

"It couldn't have been Humphrey, I would have heard him come up these stairs." I thought to myself. Who the hell could it have been? Whatever, I'll just go to sleep." I thought, reaching our room. I opened the door, and Candy was fast asleep. I walked over to the desk, cleared the Browning, and put it down next to the mags.

I walked to Candy, and kissed her forehead. I was just about to go to sleep, and I heard another creak from outside. "Motherfucker! I said, grabbing the Browning, and loading it. I walked through the door, and was thrown to the ground. "Listen assho-" I looked by didn't see anyone there.

"The fuck?" I said, pulling my gun out.

Something appeared in front of me, all I saw was red eyes. It somehow made the darkness darker, as if it was stealing the light from the room.

I reacted by trying to shoot it, but instead I threw the gun on the ground. I don't in why I did thay, I wanted to shoot, but I just threw it there.

It grabbed my face with one hand, and lifted me up. It pulled me out of the room, back into my room, and it pushed be to the ground. It lifted its arm, and shoved two fingers into my chest. I could feel them scratch my heart.

It pulled its fingers out of my chest, and got off me. I expected blood to pour from. my chest, but instead… nothing. "Unless you want me to do that to your girlfriend, and finish her, I suggest you… GET OUT!" It said in a raspy whisper.

"You won't harm a hair on her head!" I screamed, somehow not waking Candy. "I can and will, so do as I say." It said, still very raspy, as if it hadn't talked in years. "So, GET OUT! I want you gone with all your friends by tomorrow." It added.

I threw a punch at it, and it lunged at me, missing and scratching the wall.

I then woke up next to Candy, with sweat everywhere, and panting. "Thank God… It was all a dream." I thought to myself.

I wanted to tell Candy about my dream, but she was still asleep. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and fell asleep.

Third Person

The two wolves slept side by side, but little did they know, there was a deep slash in the wall. And the spirit was making its way to Hutch and Lilly's room.

A/N: So that's my first chapter, so please leave a review! I'm glad that I'm finally getting this done, it took a total of six hours to write. PM me with ideas, and tell me what you think will happen next! No one will expect it, but take a guess. Also let me know if I should start a lemon request story, I was PM'd asking me to do a lemon for them, and with the help of my Girlfriend, who is 17, I think I could do it. Until next time, peace out!

-Nate


	2. Chapter 2 - One Out Of Ten

A/N: I only got one review on the first chapter, so if you want this story to continue, please review, and tell me if you liked it or not.

And please pray for my best friend Dwayne. He recently lost his grandfather, and he's taking it pretty hard.

Chapter Two: One Out of Ten

Hutch's POV

I la Yes there in the bed with the love of my life, holding her in my arms while she slept. It was a peaceful moment.

Suddenly, I felt drawn away from her warmth, as if something was controlling me. I didn't want to leave, but I just got up and left, out of my control.

I walked out the door, and swore I saw something at the end of the hall. It was darker than it was earlier, and I just assumed it was because it was later at night.

I walked towards whatever I saw, but I couldn't find it. "Must have been one of the guys." I said out loud.

I heard a creak coming from somewhere in the house, and I tried to figure out where it was from.

I walked into the kitchen, nothing. Living room, nothing. Bathroom, nothing.

I got back to our room, and heard another creak, only louder this time. It was coming from our room! I burst through the door, but nothing was different, aside from Lilly in a different position on the bed.

"Huh, I guess my mind's playing tricks on me." I thought, getting back into bed. Lilly stirred, and looked at me lovingly, before sharing a kiss and drifting back to sleep.

"I love her so much." I thought, cuddling up next to her. I soon drifted back to sleep.

Soon after, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was torn from bed, and stood up groggily, getting into a fight stance. My vision was still a little blurry from the sleep.

I looked at the thing that tore me from bed. "You're all going to die… if you don't leave… now." It said, it's voice raspy and painful to hear.

It's eyes were a sickly green color, and it was pitch black, blacker than any darkness I'd ever seen. "A shadow perhaps?" I wondered as it lunged at me.

I countered it, and threw it into the wall. I was just glad I could touch it, and my hand didn't just go through it.

The beast disappeared with a final warning. "Get out before it's too late." It coughed, before disappearing. I ran over to Lilly to wake her up, but as I touched her, I woke up.

"Dream, holy shit, just dream!" I yelled, not loud enough to escape our room, but still loud enough to wake Lilly.

"Hutch, what the hell was with that scream?" She asked me. "I had an awful dream about a demon or some shit trying to kill me." I admitted. "Huh, I had a dream like that too." She said, looking confused, and a little scared.

"I gotta talk to Humphrey." I said, getting up.

Humphrey's POV

I pulled the demon off of me, and was holding it off, when hutch barged in. It grabbed him and threw him against the wall, knocking him out cold.

It charged me again, but I countered it. "Why can't I control you?" It muttered at me. "Because, I have a will to live, I will not be controlled, I will not give in!" I screamed, lunging at the demon, pinning it. It dissapeared, and I fell to the floor, where it used to be.

"The fuck was that?" Kate yelled. "I don't fucking know!" I yelled back, admittedly a little scared.

"Let's go get some help." I suggested, grabbing the unconscious wolf, and throwing him over my shoulder.

I ran down the stairs, and placed Hutch on the couch. I ran up to Axle and Steph's room on the second floor, and pounded relentlessly on it. "Wake up right now!" I yelled, as Axel opened the door. "What the fuck dud-" He started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Something attacked us, Hutch is out, and what ever hit us is gone for now, but I don't know where." I explained.

"Dude, it had to be a dream, now go to bed." He said, yawning. "Is this a dream?" I asked him, showing him my shoulder, where the demon scratched me.

"Oh shit. Where's Hutch?" He asked, with concern in his eyes. "Down on the couch with Lilly and Kate, I'm going to get everyone else, go help them." I commanded.

I sprinted to Garths door, and pounded on it. He answered the door with Candy standing behind him. "Just the man I wanted to see." He said, grabbing me by the throat. "Garth… Hutch… is… hurt!" I said, gasping for air, but he still didnt let go. "You think it's funny to fuck with me and my girl like tha-" He was interrupted when I kicked his stomach, and punched him, knocking him out.

"What the hell?" Candy yelled. "Hutch is hurt, I didn't have time to deal with his bullshit!" I retorted. "How badly so he hurt?" She asked, realizing I was right.

"I don't think too bad, but he's unconscious, so I really don't know." I admitted to her. "Well, let's get going." She said, attempting to wake Garth. After a few seconds, he was stirred awake by a gentle slap on the cheek.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. "Well, Hutch is hurt, and you tried to beat up Humphrey who was trying to help him. He knocked you out." Candy explained, causing a look of sorrow to spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said genuinely. "It's all good, let's just get down to Hutch." I said, motioning towards the stairs.

We began to walk downstairs, and I walked over to everyone by the couch. 'Hutch is fine, he just has a bang on his head. He should be up soon." Stephanie said. Stephanie was taking an EMT course, so she knew basic stuff like this.

"Alright, let me go get Winter and Drake." Lilly said, walking away. "Ok, then we get out of here." Kate responded before anyone else could say anything. We all nodded in agreement.

"What are we nodding about?" Hutch said, moving slightly on the couch. "Leaving, like now." Axel said, pointing at the door.

"Agreed, let's go." He said getting up. "We have to wait for Winter and Drake." Garth reminded him. "And not to mention you're other half." Candy added. "Where did she go?" Hutch asked, confused. ""She went to get Drake and Winter." Kate responded. "She should be back by no-" I tried to say, but was interrupted by the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard.

"It was Lilly!" Hutch said, getting up from his position on the couch, and running towards her room. I followed him down to see Lilly in front of Drake and Winter's room, covering her mouth, and sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Lilly!" Hutch yelled and dropped to his knees beside her. I walked over, and glanced into Drake and Winter's room.

"Oh my god." I said, almost unable to speak. The scene in the room was gruesome.

Drake was pinned to the wall by metal rods protruding through his chest, arms, legs, and one straight through his head, with blood and brain oozing from the wound. It was a river of red. He had slashes and scratches everywhere, like the one I had on my shoulder, but just so many more of them.

I pulled the metal rods from him, and he fell to the floor. Blood oozed out even more now, because the rods weren't in the wounds.

I checked his breath, nothing. I moved to his pulse, nothing. I didn't have high hopes for him to be alive anyway, he had a metal rod through his heart and brain.

I pulled his body off the floor, and walked into the hallway. "YOU WANNA KILL OUR FRIENDS!? WELL ITS ON NOW MOTHERFUCKER! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ME!" I screamed louder than I ever has before.

Everyone looked at me in awe. "Wait, where's winter?" Kate mentioned. "Oh shit, we have to find her!" Axel said."It's what Drake would have wanted." Garth added to his statement. "Then let's get looking." I said, turning around and starting to walk. "Wait!" Stephanie yelled. We all turned to look at her.

"We can't just mindlessly search alone, that thing will get us!" She said. "She has a point, we have to stick together. Does anyone have a weapon of some sort?" I asked, but got no responses.

Garth was shuffling awkwardly, and I knew he was hiding something. "Garth? You have something you wanna say?" I asked him. "Y-yeah, I have a g-gun." He admitted. "Since when!?" Kate blurted out. "Since last night. I found it when I was fighting that thing." He said, with his ears on the top of his head.

"Don't worry, I would have kept it quiet if I had a FUCKING GUN this entire time too." Axel said sarcastically, waving his arms in the air.

"Dude calm down, he could just as easily have covered it up this whole time." I said, looking at Garth, who was still scared what was going to happen.

"Give the gun to me!" Axel said, trying to grab it, but I pushed him back. "Stop! Now! We can't fight, we have to work as a team if we're gonna get through this!" I yelled, leaving everyone wide eyed.

"Garth, either give the gun to me or lead the way." I said, knowing his coward side would prevail. "Here." He said, handing me the gun and an extra mag.

"Alright, take the lead." Axel said. "You got it." I replied, walking down the hallway, with my finger resting gently on the trigger. Hutch and Lilly stayed behind to see if anything happened upstairs.

We walked down the dimly lit hallway, and I saw a door, with a padlock on it. "Shit!" I said, grabbing the lock. "Hold on, I got this." Steph said, pulling a Bobby pin from her hair.

"That only works in the movies Steph, it's not gonn-" Axel attempted to say, but before he finished the door creaked open, and Steph smirked at him.

"So what only works in the movies?" She asked, clearly making fun of him. "Guys, let's get going." I said, walking through the doorway.

It was a staircase, with moist brick walls, and every step looked as if it was going to crumble under my weight. I began walking down, followed by everyone else. Every step creaked as I stepped on it. "Did you know this was here Axel?" Kate asked. "No, I had no idea. I didn't even know my uncle was capable of building." He responded.

I got down the stairs, somehow not breaking any. I made sure everyone was at the bottom before continuing.

I walked down the stone brick tunnel, and saw a shiny object. I walked over to it, and I realized what it was. It was a Glock 19, with an extended magazine, and three normal ones. I went to pick it up, but Garth jumped in front of me.

"You have the HP, I get this." He said, eyeing the Glock. He reached out to grab it, but as soon as he made contact with the grip, the box it was in sent two sharp blades out, and they clamped down on his wrist.

"FUCK SHIT FUCK HELP!" He said, as he fell to the ground, with no hand. He quickly passed out from the pain. "I pulled off my shirt and handed it to Candy. "Wrap this tightly around it!" I said, running back upstairs. I walked around a corner and saw an old iron. (An antique version of what you use to get wrinkles out of clothes)

I put it on a stove in the kitchen, and began heating it up. I heard screams from downstairs, so I knew Garth was awake. I had to hurry. I pulled the iron off of the stove, and turned the stove off. I ran downstairs and kicked Garth in the head when I got to the bottom, knocking him out cold.

"What the hell Humphr-" Candy started to say, but was interrupted when I placed the iron on his wrist, cauterizing the wound. "This would have hurt like hell if he was awake." I said.

The iron sizzled, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Kate gagged, and Candy full on threw up on the wall of the hallway, adding to the terrible scent.

The iron finally stopped sizzling, and his wound was no longer bleeding. I threw the iron aside, and stood up. "I kicked him pretty hard, he'll be out for a while." I said. "Can you take care of him Candy?" I asked, and she nodded her head in response. I held out the Browning HP, and she took it. I also gave her the extra mag.

"I'll be ok." She reassured us. I walked over to the box the Glock was in. I saw a pencil and paper next to it. The paper read: "A Glock for a hand, good luck Humphrey."

I was shocked. "How does it know my fucking name?!" I asked Axel. He looked puzzled, and just shrugged.

"It was clearly meant to get you, Humph." Kate said. "Yeah, it said it can't control you." Axel added.

"It wants me dead then." I said, realizing I was the only one who could bring him down.

I looked into the box, that had opened back up. I stuck the pencil in, and the blades snapped closed, cutting the thin pencil in two.

"I was hoping it would only work one time." I said, annoyed. Just then, I got an idea. I grabbed the iron, and put it in the box. Sure enough, the blades shot out, and hit the iron. The blades got stuck, and I reached in the box. I felt some fur, and I knew what it was.

"Oh shit, I found Garth's hand." I said, grimacing. I slowly pulled the dismembered body part out.

"Oh shit, that's fucking gross!" Stephanie said, putting a hand overer mouth, and Kate looked like she was going to be sick.

I reached back into the box, and pulled the Glock and it's mags out. They were all full. "I think 58 rounds is good." Axel said, looking at the mags I had in my hand.

"Well, we better go find winter, and get out of here." I said, loading the Glock.

I began to walk down the hallway, with Kate right behind me and Axel to my left, and Stephanie behind him.

We walked for Waht seemed like hours, it may have very well been hours, I don't know, all I cared about was finding my friend, and getting out of here.

I was deep in thought, when a screech broke my train of thought. I looked around, but still had no idea what it was.

Just then, we saw something walking towards us. It had sort of a shuffle motion, and when it came closer, I pointed my gun as soon as I saw who it was.

It was Drake. I ran up to him, and tried to hug him. He just faded away. "Haha, you are so easy to manipulate Humphrey." A voice said. "Fuck you, you can't control me bitch!" I screamed.

"We'll see about that." The voice said again. "Then come here and fight us right now!" Axel yelled. "You won't 'cause you're afraid, bitch!" Kate yelled out.

"I would, but I don't need you to die this soon, I need you for something." It said, laughing maniacally.

"No you won't fight us because you're scared, because you can't control us when Humphrey is around!" Stephanie screamed.

"I'll see you soon!" It said evilly. "Let's get Winter and get out of here." Kate said. "I agree, we need to get out of here." Stephanie walked further down the hall.

I noticed a door to my right, and motioned to Axel. "She's there, I know it." I whispered. "How do we open it?" He asked.

"Like this." I said, and I shot the lock on th door, knocking it off. We walked in and saw… nothing.

"I thought you said she was in here!" Axel yelled at me. "She is dude, calm down." I said, feeling around the walls, until I found a loose brick. I pulled it out, and it revealed a handle.

"So, who pulls it?" I asked. "I'll do it, you need to survive." Axel said, grabbing the handle.

"Alright, three… two… one… agh!" He yelled as he pulled the lever. The wall to the left moved, revealing a passage.

"You good?" I asked Axel. "Well, other than my slight heart attack, I'm fine." He said, walking through the passage.

We walked out of the tunnel, and saw Winter. She was bound by ropes, and laying on a table. I walked over to her, and unbound the ropes. I nudged her, but she didn't wake up.

I checked her pulse, fearing she shared the same fate as her now ex boyfriend. She had a pulse, but I was slow and irregular.

"She needs a hospital! Now!" I yelled, scooping her up in my arms, and running down the tunnel. I hit the room where the secret passage was, and Leo into the hallway. I sprinted as fast as I could, and even with Winter in my arms, Axel, Kate and Stephanie couldn't catch me.

Candy and Garth we're a blur as I ran past them. I couldn't tell if Garth was awake yet, but I didn't care. My friend was dying, she needed help. I thought back to all the fond memories of Winter.

When me and Kate got together.

When we all got drunk for the first time.

Our group, minus Garth and Candy, had been through everything together. We were already down one member, and I wasn't going to lose another one.

I thought back to one particular nmemory with Winter.

*Flashback*

We had just gotten out of Freshmen year, and were at the park behind the school playing football. Winter, Kate, Lilly and Stephanie were on the sidelines cheering for my team, which was Axel Drake and Hutch.

On the other tram was Garth, Candu, Alex and Zach. We played for a while, until my team won. We walked to the sidelines, and I heard Winter and Kate talking.

Winter's POV

"Just kiss him I you like him, he likes you too." I said to Kate, motioning to her crush, Humphrey.

"No, he dosn't like me back." She tried convincing herself. "Kate, why do you think he always hangs oh with you?" I asked.

"He is a good friend." She argued. I noticed Humphrey walk I towards us.

"I think it's more, and you can tell him now!" I said, pointing to Humphrey walk in towards us. She blushed, and looked away nervously.

Humphrey's POV

I heard everything she said, and I was so glad to hear she liked me too. I walked towards her, and Winter smiled, knowing I heard everything. She talked that loud on purpose so I would hear, she knew I liked Kate, and that Kate liked me.

I walked up to the now blushing Kate. "Hey, how was the game?" I asked. "It was awesome, you kicked ass." She said, blushing when she complemented me.

"Thanks. So, I heard everything you told winter, an that she told you." I said. Kate blushed like crazy when I confronted her with this information.

"I… uh… well... Ok, I-" She said, but I locked our lips together. We kissed for about ten seconds, and Winter squeals squeals joy.

When we both pulled away, Kate gazed into my eyes, and I looked into her amazing auburn eyes. "Wow!" We both said, kissing again. Everyone watched us in awe.

*End Flashback*

Still Humphrey POV

She was the reason I had Kate. She was the reason for my happiness. Now it was my turn to help her. I ran as fast as my legs would allow, and left everything as a blur. If she died, I could never forgive myself.

I hit the front door, but felt a sharp pain in my back. I he in agony, and placed winter on the couch.

I felt my back, and there was a needle in it. "Theres plenty more where that came from." The demon said, walking out of a shadow.

I pulled my Glock, and was ready to fight.

Only one of us could come out of this battle alive.

A/N: Wow! I can't wait to write next chapter! Im only gonna do three or four chapters, at the max five. So please review, it really shows youre liking what I do, and shows me I should continue writing. Thank you all for reading. Until next time!

-Nate


	3. Chapter 3 - Rot In Hell

A/N: And here it is… the final chapter of Escape To Hell. A bit of a warning, it's not gonna be pretty. Welp, that's all I have to say for now, on with the story.

Chapter 3: Rot In Hell

I pulled the needle from my back, as another was thrown at me. I dodged it, and countered him. I shot him twice with my Glock, and he seemed unphased.

"What the fu-" I tried to say, but was stabbed in the chest with a needle. I fell to the floor, as the demon began relentlessly punching me. This was it, I was going to die.

I attempted to kick him off of me, but it was no use. Then suddenly he was on the ground next to me, being beaten by Hutch. I grabbed my Glock, which was laying next to me, and shot him point blank in the temple.

He closed his eyes, and went limp. I shot him three more times to be sure. Hutch got off of him, and revealed four needles sticking out of his chest. Axel arrived, and saw the scene.

"I'm s-sorry." Was all Hutch said, before dropping to the floor. I looked on in shock. I finally processed what happened, and ran to his side. He was bleeding out of his abdomen, where the needles were.

I knew I shouldn't pull them out, it would increase his blood loss. I checked his pulse… but there was nothing. It was too late… My friend was dead.

As I pulled his eyelids closed, Lilly came into the room with Kate and Candy. "Hey guys we nee-" Lilly said, but stopped when she saw Hutch.

"No… no! No! No!" Lilly screamed, running past me and Axel. She hugged him and cried into his now lifeless body. The blood colored her white fur red. She looked at me and Axel.

"Di-did he die saving you?" She asked, clearly having trouble getting the words out. "Yes, he saved my life." I said. "He saved all of us. Humphrey is the only one who can kill him." Axel said.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked. "He said it himself. He can't control Humphrey." Axel responded.

"Well what if he can't die." I said. "I think he is dead." Candy said, motioning to the body on the floor.

"So we already won." Axel said. "Not so fast!" A voice yelled from down the hallway. A figure walked down the hall, and we realized who it was.

"Garth!" Candy screamed, running towards him. As she reached him, he pulled out a knife and slit her throat.

I reacted as fast as I could, and I pulled my Glock. I fired twice, and hit him in the chest both times.

He stumbled backwards and looked back at us, his eyes red with anger. He charged us, and Axel stepped forward and hit him into the wall. He dove for the Browning HP, and turned on Garth and shit him in the head.

He turned on him and grabbed the gun, bending the barrel downwards. Axel used this as brass knuckled and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

"Axel wait!" Garth screamed, but it was too late. Axel beat Garth to death. As he was lying on the floor, Garth looked up at Axel with solemn eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said, closing his eyes slowly. He was dead, as was Hutch, Candy, Drake and soon to be Winter.

All that was left of our group was Axel, Stephanie, Kate, Lilly and me. I turned around to see Winter in the doorway.

"Get out of her!" I screamed, pulling out my Glock. "You aren't leaving alive. I need your souls to make myself an army!" She said in a deep angry voice, and lunged at us.

I put the Glock back in my pocket, and stopped her from getting to Lilly. She was very strong, but I was stronger. I threw her into the ground next to Garth.

She scanned the room, looking at us all individually. She then looked to Garth's body. She lunged toward it, grabbing the knife from behind him.

She ran at me, and put it to my throat.

"This is it Humphrey!" She said, pulling her arm back, ready to stab me. As she brought her arm forward, my life flashes before my eyes. I saw everyone I loved, but more than anything, I saw Kate. I was going to leave this world without her…

*Bang*

Winter's body slumped to the floor. I looked to my left, and saw Stephanie at the front of the hallway, holding a Desert Eagle .50. The barrel was smoking, and Steph looked shaken.

"Holy shit!" Steph yelled as she dropped the gun. I looked at Winter's body, and her head. Well what was left of her head. The .50 caliber pistol round nearly destroyed it. I would have checked her pulse, but there was no use.

Another one was dead…

"Where the hell did you find that?" Axel asked Steph. "It was on top of a bookshelf in the hallway where Winter was." She explained.

"Who cares, let's get out of here." Lilly said. "Yeah, let's do that." I agreed. We all started walking towards the door.

"I'm not done quite yet." A voice said in the darkness. It came out, running full speed at Axel. Axel tried to counter him, but it wasn't Axel he was going for.

He vaulted over Axel and grabbed Steph, fading away and taking Steph with him. "No! Get back here asshole!" He screamed, I had never seen him so angry before… he loved Steph.

"You'll get her back, if you hand over Humphrey." It said maniacally.

"Well what do we do?" I asked. "Well maybe we could find where he is hiding her like we did for Winter." Lilly said. "That was pure luck Lil." Kate said. "We could do that." I chimed in.

"You know what we have to do." Axel said. "We can't just give Humphrey up!" Lilly scolded him. "What do you expect me to do!? She's my girl, I love her so much, I'd do anything to get her back!" Axel screamed, turning to me.

"I'm sorry man, but I love her." Axel said, charging me. "Axel!" Lilly, Kate and I yelled. I countered him, and he fell to the floor.

"We'll get her back man! You don't have to do this!" I shouted at him.

"No! This is the only way!" He shouted, getting hold of me, and throwing me to the floor. He pulled out the bent Browning HP, and punched me with it.

My head hit the floor, and I could barely move it hurt so much. I looked around for something to defend myself with, and I saw the Desert Eagle.

I crawled for it, as Axel picked up a knife. I was just out of reach of it, as he picked I up and plunged it into my chest.

"Good thing you have bad aim." I said, putting both of my hands behind his head and head-butting him. He stumbled backwards, and I still had the knife in my chest. He missed my heart by a mile, so I was ok.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" He yelled, pulling the knife out of my chest, and aiming it at my throat.

He pulled his arms up, going to stab my throat and kill me, but when he was in the air I shot him with the Desert Eagle. I had grabbed it when he was stumbling backwards.

He fell on top of me, and I pushed him off. "Well, I guess Steph is dead too!" The demon screamed, appearing in front of us with Steph. He had a knife to her throat, and as he appeared he dragged it across her jugular vein, and she dropped as he disappeared again.

"No!" I screamed, running to her side. But it was no use, she was dead as soon as she hit the ground.

"Listen up demon bitch! Get down here, one of us is going to die now!" I screamed. The demon walked out of a shadow in the corner.

The room got darker as he entered it. The lights all dimmed as well, and Lilly and Kate were thrown into chairs by it. They attempted to get up, but couldn't.

"Ugh! What the fuck!" Kate yelled. "I can't fucking move!" Lilly screamed. "You won't be able to, until one of us is dead." The demon said.

"Some fighting music perhaps?" He said, infuriating me. "How bout' this?" He said, playing "The Bleeding" by Five Finger Death Punch, making the fight out to be a joke for him.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him. "How rude." He said. "This isn't a fucking joke!" I screamed. "No, but you are." He retorted. I was done with his commentary, so I charged him.

He attempted to counter me, but i had the upper hand. I threw him on the ground and pulled out my Desert Eagle. I pulled the trigger and it clicked.

"Looking for this?" He said, holding the mag cockily. I tried to grab it, but he threw it to the side, vanishing from under me and reappearing in from of the mag, catching it.

"You forgot about this one." I said, pulling out my Glock and firing three shots, all of them going into his chest.

The Glock faded away in my hand. "Fine then, hand to hand." I said walking towards him.

He threw a punch and I caught it, for he was clumsy. I countered him, grabbing his head and slamming it on the ground. I jumped on top of him, and continued to slam his head into the ground.

He kicked me off, and stood up. I hopped to my feet, and he punched me. I stumbled backwards, noticing he had brass knuckles.

"Fucking cheater." I mumbled. Charging him, and tackling him. I put my knees on his hands, and starts beating him senseless.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "This is for Drake! This is for Hutch! This is for Candy! This is for Garth! This is for Winter! This is for Axel! This is for Stephanie! " I screamed punching him for every name I said.

I grabbed the mag for the Desert Eagle, and loaded it. "And this one... this one's for me!" I screamed.

*Bang*

Third Person POV

Humphrey shot, but the demon disappeared from under him. Humphrey missed the shot, and his knees hit the floor.

The demon appeared behind him, with a metal rod in his hand. Humphrey didn't see him.

"Humphrey!" Kate and Lilly both screamed, but it was too late.

The demon forced the metal rod into his back, and it went straight through his heart. Humphrey fell to the ground, his body lifeless.

"NO!" Kate and Lilly screamed.

Lilly's POV

The demon waved his hand and disappeared. I realized we could move again, and got up.

I ran to Humphrey's side, Alton with Kate and knelt down. Kate had his head in her lap, and was stroking his cheek as he slowly drifted away.

"I love you guys." He said, as his lid faded before our eyes. We say his eyes go from bright blue to a solemn grey. He was gone… my best friend… Kate's boyfriend. My boyfriend… Drake… Winter… Candy… Garth… Axel… Stephanie… They were all gone…

All that was left was Me and Kate. She was crying over Humphrey's body. I hugged her, and held her as she cried into my chest. I hadn't had the chance to fully think about Hutch's death yet, so it all hit me now.

We cried into each other for what seemed like hours. I picked my head up finally, noticing tear stains on Kate's black "Ride the Lightning" t-shirt.

"Kate?" I asked timidly. "Yeah *sniff* Lil?" She answered. "Let's get some fuckin' revenge." I said, smiling evilly.

"But… we can't. Humphrey was the only one he couldn't control." She said negatively. "He can't control us, we have Humphrey right here." I said, pointing to Kate's heart.

"Alright, let's do this." She said, adding up. She grabbed the Glock from Humphrey's belt, and I grabbed the Desert Eagle from the floor where he dropped it.

We walked down the hallway, waiting for the demon to come out. Kate covered behind me, while I looked in front of us.

The hall got darker, as if the little light in there was being drained from it. Then someone walked towards us.

I shot once, and the recoil of the Desert Eagle surprised me. Whoever it was fell on the ground. I walked over to the body, but it faded away.

"Not as easy to manipulate as Humphrey I see." The demon said, as it walked towards me. I aimed at it's head, and fired again, as Kate fired as well.

He stumbled back, and disappeared. He reappeared behind us, jumping over us and grabbing our guns. They faded away in his hands.

"Not this shit again." I said angrily. "You stupid bitch." He laughed. "I killed all of your friends, and you still want to fight me." He said.

"Well, if I don't end you there'd be no point in living." I said. He lunged forward and we both jumped out of the way. He fell to the ground, and ran into a shadow. He ran out from behind us, and jumped on Kate's back.

She threw him off, and with amazing skill did a backflip, kicking him in the head. He fell down and looked up, his eyes red with anger.

"You're gonna pay for that one bitch!" He said, charging her and hitting her square in the face.

Kate fell to the ground, and I charged the demon. "I'll kill you!" I screamed. I punched him in the face, and he fell down. "How the hell did I do that?" I said softly. I looked over to Kate, and she lifted herself up, and smirked.

The demon kicked her in the face, and I was done, this was the last straw. I kicked him, and he flew into a wall.

"Agh, it's you! You're the one!" He screamed. "What?" I asked. "Please... just don't… touch me!" He screamed.

"Why would I let you go after you killed our friends?!" I yelled.

I ran to him, and grabbed his arms. I was taken by surprise when they started to deteriorate in my hands. Blood oozed from the spots I grabbed, and he winced in pain.

"No! Agh!" He screamed. I wasn't going to let up, and I hit him again, this time keeping my hand on his face.

He screamed in agony, and faded out. "Come back and fight!" I screamed into the darkness. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" He yelled, his voice deeper than it had ever been.

He walked out of the shadows, but looked different. He was now a light grey color, and his eyes were green. It was not a natural shade green, but fluorescent green. He charged at me, and threw me on the ground.

I noticed he had the Desert Eagle in his left hand as he walked towards Kate. He pulled the gun, and I couldn't let him shoot the only person I had left. I grabbed his wrist and he winced in pain, but still didn't drop the gun.

I had to do something, anything. I grabbed the gun, and forced it at him. He didn't seem to care, and threw me on the ground, aiming at Kate again.

"No!" I screamed, running at him. I jumped on his back, putting my hands around his neck. He dropped the gun finally, and I squeezed tighter around his throat.

"Mmmmmhhhhhaaaaaa!" He screamed, and threw me off of his back. I looked at him, and he started to change shape. His muscles got bigger, he was taller and looked angrier… this wasn't going to end well.

He looked at me, fire in his eyes, and I shot him until my gun was empty.

"That's not gonna work this time!" He yelled, running at me. His voice was deep and raspy, almost ear piercing.

I knew I had to do something, but what? I jumped to the side, and charged right past me into the wall.

"Agh!" He yelled, and got back up. He leaped towards Kate, rage consuming him. He planned Kate by the throat and pulled his hand up, ready punch her.

As this happened, he was knocked off balance. He stood up, and gave a "What the fuck?" Look.

He lurched his head like someone had just punched him, but nothing was there. He stumbled backwards, and was caught by… nothing.

"What the-" The demon started to say, but was cut off. "Don't touch her!" A familiar voice said.

A figure faded into view. Several figures, and I knew them.

It was Humphrey, Garth, Hutch, Axel, Stephanie, Candy, Drake and Winter. "I thought I was rid of you." The demon said angrily. "I told you I would end you if it's the last thing I'd do." Humphrey said.

"We just needed to die to make it a fair fight." Hutch spoke up. They approached him slowly. "And if we kill you, we can live again." Axel said. "And me and Humphrey sorted out our problems, we fought in this form, and he kicked the shit out of me, so you can't manipulate me anymore!" He said.

I gawked in amazement at my friends being in front of me again… a luxury I never thought I'd have again.

They charged the demon, and put him on the ground. "It's time to send you home!" Humphrey screamed, unleashing a fist on the demon.

"Agh!" He screamed, falling backwards. They all piled on top of him, forcing him into the ground. "No!" He yelled, as he sank into the ground. Soon only his head was showing.

"Back to Hell with you!" Humphrey yelled as he stomped on his head. He was forced back into hell by Humphrey.

Everyone returned to their normal selves, no longer brightening up the room.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, hugging Hutch. Kate did the same thing with Humphrey.

Axel and Steph hugged along with Drake and Winter. Garth and Candy kissed each other, and Garth stroked her cheeks with his hands.

Humphrey's POV

"Huh, I guess you found your hand." I said to Garth. "Dude, shut the fuck up. That was the worst pain I ever felt." He said. Humphrey just chuckled. "You're the idiot who stuck your hand in there without checking it first." I retorted.

"Let's just put it behind us, I mean we're all ok now." Hutch said. "He's right." Humphrey and Garth said in unison.

"Do you have any gas?" I asked Axel. "Yeah, there's some in the garage, why?" He responded.

"I'm burning this place down, don't even try to stop me." I said. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said, throwing me keys to the garage.

I ran and got the gas, as everyone else went to the Jeep and Blazer. I drenched the inside in gas, and pulled out my Zippo. I flicked the flame on, and threw it into the door.

"Rot in Hell." I mumbled as I walked to the Blazer. I got in, and drove down the road, talking to Hutch and Axel, ask Kate, Steph and Lilly carried a conversation.

Hutch's POV

We were riding down the road, talking about all the things we were going to do now that we had a second chance. We also explained what it was like to die to Kate and Lilly.

Just then, Humphrey looked me dead in the eyes. "It's time, let's go." He said. I was slightly confused, but then I woke up, with Humphrey helping me down off the top bunk.

"Hey Humph?" I asked him. "Yeah Hutch?" He responded.

"Can we not go to Axel's uncle's cabin?"

A/N: And that's it! That was fun to write, but don't worry I have three more ideas lined up for stories. I'm going to start doing a new thing at the end of chapters, where I write some song lyrics, and the first person who says what song it's from, and the band who sings it gets a shout out. And I'll tell the answer next chapter, but in this case, the first chapter of the next story I write.

Lyrics

Breaking into fort Knox stealing our intentions!

Hangars sitting dripped in oil, crying, "Freedom!"

Handed to obsoletion still you feed us lies from the tablecloth!


End file.
